Thundering Lust
by HowAboutThat
Summary: (I should tell you, this was a contest between me and Brit, otherwise this story would never exist). Old Deuteronomy has a liking for a certain railway cat... That's it. I've got nothing else for this way too far fanfic and I hate myself and Brittny for it... *sighs* Read if you dare. Rated T for VERY suggestive themes, well, for me anyway, but you've seen worse. ONE-FRIGGIN-SHOT!


HAT: Brittny and I have a challenge for one another. She's doing two random pairings that goes against every fiber of her being and I'm doing two that go against every fiber of my being so here's the first. We're doing this to see if we can make everything work. This challenge is called "A Pair of Preposterous Pairings" and if you want you can do this with your friends so long as you credit Brit and I. Yes, we're insane, a Canadian and American are working together to bring international insanity to the world MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Skimble: Are you alright there, lass? You sounded a wee bit insane.

HAT: I'm perfectly fine.

Skimble: *takes my paw and gently leads me towards the padded room* Come on, come with me. We're going to take a nap

HAT: What the hell?! I'm not insane... completely. Oh, and a little note for Brittny... I hate you for this pairing and the other one... And here's the thing... I can't make either of them younger in this one so... yeah, it's hard for me to stomach writing this one. You can do this challenge with a friend as well. Have them choose two pairings for yourself and you choose two for them and you have to try and make them work even if it does against every single fiber of your being. Please- no, I'm not gonna say please... you put the name of the challenge in the summary or you're going to get ignored in this challenge. *shivers violently* And here it goes with this... one-shot.

* * *

Old Deuteronomy lounges on his tire, the heat of the sun making his pelt rather warm. This multi-brown tomcat is idolized by all and he's graciously accepted their praises as his father, Alabaster, did before him. Noise draws his attention and he sees the kits surrounding a younger tom than Old Deuteronomy himself, but quite a bit older than themselves. This tom is tall, but not taller than Old Deuteronomy, with broad shoulders and a long brown tail while the rest of his fur is orange with brown and dark orange stripes and his face and upper chest are a bit paler than the rest of him and his most striking feature is the glass-green color of his eyes. This tom has a waistcoat on and a belled collar that is silenced... Who is this tomcat?

None other than Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat.

Dark brown eyes fill with something that few have seen and he flicks his fluffy brown tail before hauling his hefty multi-brown body off the tire and slipping out of sight, rather not being caught staring at the object of his affections. His heavy paws are silent against the dirt floor and he tries to shake off this, but nothing helps. Not hunting for his own food, which his second youngest son, a silver tabby with black stripes and silver eyes by the Second Name of Munkustrap, insists be done for him by another due to Deuteronomy being the age of pretty damn (A/N: No seriously, I can't put an age on him and I decided to say what my dad says when they're pretty damn old). Not walking around, which he does do when he has nothing to do to pass the time, not watching the kittens play, which is usually distracting enough to try and make sure they don't hurt themselves, not watching the clouds lazily crawl and curl across the sky, which he's done before to take his mind off of things.

Nothing.

Finally, when night creeps into the sky, he sets out to fine the cause of his distracted mind. The scent is fresh, which means that he'll have an easier time with tracking with the storm rolling in, which is perfect for what he has planned. His surprisingly keep dark brown eyes look this way and that to make sure that he's not seen and he slips into the den and there is a washed cup that most likely had tea in it with a drop of Scotch before it was set out to dry. The one he's looking for isn't in here anymore so he must continue with his search.

When the old leader finds the scent again, this time much fresher, he rushes towards the scent before he can lose it and he's glad to see that the one he's after is all alone.

The old tom can't contain himself anymore and he rushes forward, pushing the smaller tom against a stable junk pile and pressing his lips against the shorter tom and pinning him with strong paws. When the old tom pulls away the young one has a satisfied smirk on his face that few have seen.

"Couldn't resist could you?" Skimble asks.

"No," Deuteronomy growls, hungrily ravishing the pale orange neck and quite pleased when he hears a light moan.

(A/N:*shivers violently and twitches* Wrong... Wrong... So wrong... sooooo wrong. I hate you Brittny.)

Skimble gently pushes the larger tom away, a hidden strength in his smaller frame and his glass-green eyes hypnotize the older tom almost like what little magic left in this tom's veins were at work to get the older tom's full attention, though he already had his attention on the marmalade tabby. "Ah, ah, ah... there are rowdy kittens about. Later," the Scottish tom says, purposefully making his accented voice husky and thick with a purr. "Besides. There's a storm coming, wait until the thunder starts."

As the strong vested tomcat saunters away hungry dark brown eyes follow. "You tease..."

The second the thunder starts Old Deuteronomy goes to Skimble's den, making sure no one else sees. Upon entry he sees Skimble on the couch, one paw on the ground and the other leg stretched out and resting on the seats while one of his arms are resting on the back of the couch and the other on the arm of the couch while his head is tilted back and one glass-green eye cracked open to look at the one that entered. To any other cat he would be relaxing, but to Deuteronomy it was quite seductive.

(A/N: *bangs head against the wall* So wrong... so friggin wrong!)

"Impatient as always," Skimble purrs.

The brown tom chuckles and gives a passionate kiss. "I couldn't help it... you're a tease."

|TIME SKIP! FRIGGIN TIME SKIP! SKIP _EVERYTHING!_|

The smaller tom lays on the larger tom's chest, purring madly and nuzzling the brown face. "I love you..."

Old Deuteronomy hesitates, not feeling the same love back, not completely... but he does care about the cat of the railway train so he replies, "I love you, too."

* * *

Skimble: He just wants me for my body?! I could kill you right now!

HAT: Brittny made me do it... *shivers violently and twitches as I walk off*

Skimble: *eye twitches* Review. *stalks off*


End file.
